


В каком мире живёт Уильям Шерлокскоттхолмс?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, World Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Анаиc Нин сказала, что «Мы путешествуем – некоторые из нас вечно – в поисках других мест, других жизней, других душ».А ещё есть Шерлок.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 6





	В каком мире живёт Уильям Шерлокскоттхолмс?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where in the World Is William Sherlockscottholmes?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781854) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



– Непал? Ты был в Непале? – Выражение лица Джона буквально кричало о желании услышать больше. – Как это было?

Шерлок махнул одной рукой.

– Ветрено. А монахи были идиотами.

Джон удивлённо заморгал.

– Монахи. Идиоты. Это – всё, что ты унёс с вершины мира? А как же Эверест? Далай-лама?

Его сосед пожал плечами.

– Среди них пряталась контрабандистка, но я её нашёл – она была в монастыре единственным белым человеком в оранжевом одеянии. Монахи не заметили, что с ними рядом живёт белокурая английская женщина. Идиоты, как я уже сказал. Скучно. После этого я поехал в Нью-Дели.

– О, вот _это_ – красивый город! – Наклонившись вперёд, Джон поставил локти на колени. – Ты видел Красный Форт(¹)? Мавзолей Хумаюна(²)? Акшардха́м(³)? Храм Лотоса(⁴)?

– Там я поймал убийцу для инспектора Пракеша. – Зевнув, Шерлок почесал подбородок. – Банальное убийство, которое можно было раскрыть и без меня. Его судьба не лучше, чем у Лестрейда. Они все превратились бы в растаявшую лужу мороженого, если бы не я. Всё так же плохо, как у суда присяжных в Гамбурге.

– Гамбург. – Джон покачал головой. – Ну, хорошо. Получается, ты потратил большую часть своей... смерти... путешествуя по Азии и Европе. Тогда скажи мне, Филеас(⁵) – что ты _делал_ , когда был в этих местах? Что-нибудь новое, я имею в виду. Ты пробовал еду, изучал достопримечательности? Разговаривал с людьми? Ходил в музеи?

– Очевидно, что я ел. – Шерлок покачал головой; его тон ясно указывал на жалость к дремучести Джона. – Я здесь, не так ли? Я разговаривал с полицией. И я предупредил охранника в Неандертальском Музее в Меттмане(⁶), что орудие убийства спрятано на витрине с кремневыми топорами.

Голос Джона стал немного резче.

– Ты _узнал_ что-то новое из путешествия по всему миру? – Джон не добавил, что Шерлок путешествовал по миру, в то время как он ненавидел себя за то, что не заметил тревожных признаков его надвигающегося самоубийства, и позволил горю за два года съесть себе живьем.

Это заставило Шерлока отложить в сторону смычок и канифоль и недоверчиво посмотреть на Джона.

– Кругосветное путешествие – это просто средство, благодаря которому я сделал свою работу. В путешествии ты не узнаешь ничего такого, чего нельзя узнать из источников информации, процентов на 90. Какой в этом смысл?

Джон кивнул, а затем покачал головой, имея в виду одно и то же в обоих жестах.

– _Tasee yaast Sherlock ḵẖarsor_ (⁷), – буркнул себе под нос Джон, встав, чтобы заварить чашку чая, в то время как Шерлок непонимающе моргал.

***

Примечания переводчика:

Анаи́с Нин – американская и французская писательница, известная своими эротическими романами и дневником, который она вела более 60 лет.

(¹) – Лал-Кила или Красный форт – историческая цитадель Дели эпохи Великих Моголов. Был заложен 16 апреля 1639 г. Шах-Джаханом, который перенёс сюда, в Шахджаханабад, столицу государства из Агры. Строительство завершилось в 1648-м, в тот же день – 16 апреля. <https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/08/Red_Fort%2C_Delhi_by_alexfurr.jpg/1024px-Red_Fort%2C_Delhi_by_alexfurr.jpg>  
(²) – Мавзолей Хумаюна – усыпальница могольского падишаха Хумаюна в Дели, построенная по заказу его вдовы Хамиды Бану Бегум. <https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/bc/Humayun%27s_Tomb%2C_Mausoleum.jpg/1280px-Humayun%27s_Tomb%2C_Mausoleum.jpg>  
(³) – Акшардха́м – индуистский храмовый комплекс в г. Дели. Вошёл в Книгу Рекордов Гиннеса как самый грандиозный индуистский храм в мире. Открытие храма состоялось в 2005 году. Его строительство велось в течение 5 лет с участием 7 тысяч мастеров из Раджастхана, Ориссы и Бенгалии. <https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b5/Akshardham_%28Delhi%29.jpg>  
(⁴) – Храм Лотоса – главный храм религии Бахаи в Индии и сопредельных странах, построенный в 1986 году. Расположен в городе Нью-Дели – столице Индии. <https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/51/Lotus_temple_in_Delhi%2C_India.jpg/1024px-Lotus_temple_in_Delhi%2C_India.jpg>  
(⁵) – Филеас Фогг (англ. Phileas Fogg) – герой романа Жюля Верна «Вокруг света за 80 дней». Вместе со своим камердинером Паспарту совершает кругосветное путешествие, цель которого – выиграть пари, заключённое в Реформ-клубе в Лондоне.  
(⁶) – Неандертальский музей – музей в долине Неандерталь, в Германии, посвященный ископаемым останкам неандертальца и культуре неандертальцев в целом. Расположен в долине реки Дюссель, между городами Эркрат и Меттман.  
(⁷) – Джон сказал на пушту (язык Афганистана) «Шерлок, ты – идиот».


End file.
